Pra Ser Sincero
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: Severus, no dia 30 de janeiro, pensa sobre os seus sentimentos...


**Antes de começar a fic, quero dizer porque eu a escrevi. Bem, primeiro porque estou com saudades de escrever (ficar sem pc realmente não é legal). Segundo, porque estava fuçando no link da Mary (amiga do peito que eu super puxei pra dentro da livraria durante a estréia do DH em inglês, e desde então só me dá forças pra tudo que eu faço) e, meio que sem querer, ela me lançou esse desafio. Mary, essa é pra você! Espero que goste!**

_**Pra Ser Sincero**_

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos os outros personagens não me pertencem!**

Um dia frio de inverno, com a neve caindo pesadamente do lado de fora. Janeiro era mesmo um mês fora do comum. Em vez de trazer a alegria do ano que começa, a única coisa que traz é a neve pesada e branca, causando melancolia e ao mesmo tempo uma sensação nostálgica muito boa. Sentimentos muito contraditórios... talvez, por isso, ela tenha nascido naquele mês.

Lily Evans. Uma garota doce, mas ao mesmo tempo selvagem. Era assim que Severus a via. Lily sempre foi muito sagaz, astuciosa e decidida. E ao mesmo tempo, tão encantadora... a menina que fazia os lírios nascerem. O seu olhar prendia qualquer um, e com ele não foi diferente. Ela o tragou desde o primeiro instante, e lhe deu o privilégio de serem amigos. E como era bonita essa amizade. Mas ele nunca conseguiria mais do que isso...

_Pra ser sincero não espero de você_

_Mais do que educação_

_Beijo sem paixão_

_Crime sem castigo_

_Aperto de mãos_

_Apenas bons amigos..._

Desde o começo, ela deixara bem claro que o amava, como o melhor amigo que era. Talvez ele tivesse se iludido para não sofrer. E, por alguns momentos, talvez Lily também tivesse se enganado. Ela gostava muito dele, disso ele não tinha dúvidas. Durante muitos anos, ela havia se dedicado de corpo e alma àquela amizade tão bonita, porém secreta. Ela fez de tudo para ficar ao seu lado... mas ao mesmo tempo que eram tão iguais, eles eram diferentes. Lily nunca concordou com o ideal de Sangue-Puro, e jamais aceitou as coisas que ele fazia. Seria pedir demais de uma garota tão pura quanto ela que se envolvesse em um jogo sujo como aquele.

_Pra ser sincero, eu não espero que você_

_Minta_

_Não se sinta capaz de enganar_

_Quem não engana a si mesmo_

Lily mudara sua vida nefasta, e a transformara em completa alegria. Ela era a razão de todo o seu esforço. Sempre dava o seu melhor para deixá-la orgulhosa. Hogwarts foi sua casa amada principalmente por causa dela. Os dois eram companheiros para tudo; Lily era sua melhor amiga,e ele era o seu protetor. Os dois aprenderam juntos, cresceram juntos, se aventuraram juntos. Para ele, era um casal lindo de tão óbvio. Mas ela não o via assim. E agora, ele tinha que aceitar, embora não se conformasse com o rumo do destino.

_Nós dois temos os mesmos defeitos_

_Sabemos tudo a nosso respeito_

_Somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito_

_Mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos._

Por causa de suas atitudes, de seus ideais e de sua lealdade, Severus perdera o que ele mais amava na vida. Lily cansara de tentar mudá-lo, de aturar seus amigos, de seus atos cruéis. Chegara a compará-lo com o miserável do Potter. Mais do que isso, ela havia se casado com ele. E Severus, nesse momento, descobriu o que era dor de verdade. Perder a pessoa amada para aquele que mais se odeia. Lily havia seguido o seu caminho, e se afastara. Mesmo sofrendo (porque ele sabia que ela havia sofrido), ela deixara de ser sua amiga.

_Pra ser sincero não espero de você_

_Mais do que educação_

_Beijo sem paixão_

_Crime sem castigo_

_Aperto de mãos_

_Apenas bons amigos..._

Mas ele não podia cobrar nada. Ele havia errado, ofendendo-a da pior maneira possível. Era sua culpa ela não estar mais ali, com ele. Ele seguiu o caminho errado, e agora não poderia mais voltar atrás. Sabia que ela abominava todos que seguiam o Lorde das Trevas, e mesmo assim ele escolheu aquele rumo. No fim, ele havia sido egoísta e ignorara todos os sentimentos de Lily. Era justo perdê-la.

_Pra ser sincero, não espero que você_

_Me perdoe_

_Por ter perdido a calma_

_Por ter vendido a alma ao diabo_

Mesmo assim, era difícil segurar a dor de saber que nunca mais veria aqueles olhos verdes tão brilhantes. De agüentar, dia após dia, a idéia de saber que ela estava com Potter, esperando um filho dele. Queria tanto vê-la, pedir desculpas, explicar... embora soubesse que não adiantaria. Mas vê-la era uma necessidade, um vício. Tantas coisas a dizer... e que nunca seriam ditas.

_Um dia desses_

_Num desses encontros casuais_

_Talvez a gente se encontre_

_Talvez a gente encontre explicação_

Severus sabia que nunca teria coragem de encará-la novamente nos olhos...

_Um dia desses_

_Num desses encontros casuais_

_Talvez eu diga, minha amiga,_

_Pra ser sincero, prazer em vê-la_

_Até mais (até mais)..._

Ele sabia que seu destino agora era ficar sentado ali, naquele balanço, durante todos os dias 30 e janeiro que ele vivesse. Desejando dar um abraço,um beijo naquela que ele tanto amou. Desejando que a vida fosse com ela muito melhor do que era com ele. Porque é isso que os amados fazem, mesmo quando perderam o que lhes é precioso. Porque é isso que ele faria eternamente por Lily Evans. Desejar a ela o que ela merecia

_Nós dois temos os mesmos defeitos_

_Sabemos tudo a nosso respeito_

_Somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito_

_Mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos._

_Fim_

Notas: E mais uma fic terminada (olha o orgulho da autora de saber que terminou mais uma!). Eu ouvi essa música esses dias, e me veio Snape à cabeça. Muito provavelmente, porque eu tinha acabado de ler _Mea Culpa_, da Mary (mais uma vez, obrigada menina). E como eu sei que ela ama Severus/Lily (vide perfil dela, hehehe), resolvi escrever essa.

Pessoal, vou ficar por aqui, então. Beijos!


End file.
